


Someone you loved

by chaza1908



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/F, For a Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: To avoid the merge Josie makes the hardest choice (with the help of Hope). Follow their story of death, love and monsters (and gay......alot of gay)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Someone you loved

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while, i know. i've been super busy with college but i was talking to my friend Abi last night about Hosie from legacies and i decided to write this
> 
> so this is for Abi, my tiny gay friend :)

**20:13: I need to talk to you about something, meet me by the dock at 9**

Hope is at the dock for 8:30, she sits down and dips her feet in the water to wait for josie

_8:55_

"Hey hope" hope turns around to see the brunette twin standing a few feet away, she comes and sits next to hope "thanks for coming and seeing me"

"no problem, so what did you want to talk about?" hope asks

"I found solution to the merge....but no one is going to like it"

"really? what is it?"

"well i found that if something was to break the bond of the twins.....say death...then that would stop the merge" Josie looks at her to see her reaction

"wait....are you contemplating killing yourself to save Lizzie?"

"well kind of....i was thinking that if one of us became a vampire then that should work...." "No." "Hope please i can't live in fear of the merge anymore and you know that Lizzie would not make a good vampire....mom said that becoming a vampire increases your natural personality so Lizzie would just become a super bipolar vampire and that wouldn't be good....i just need your help"

"wait....you want me to help you kill yourself..." "no i want your help to turn me...i just need your blood" "Jojo...i cant do that!" hope gets up and goes back to the school, josie just puts her head in her hands and tries to think of something else

**10:43: Are you awake**

**10:45: Yeah what's up**

**10:45: ...I've decided i will help you but i have one requirement**

**10:46: I'll do anything what is it**

**10:48: I will turn with you**

**10:50: Hope no, i don't want you to do that**

**11:01: I need to trigger my vamp side to defeat Malivore anyway...why not do it for someone i love?**

**11:10: you love me?**

**11:11 of course i would....in your words....who wouldn't?**

**11:12 ok...your room at midnight** ****

_11:56_

Hope hears a knock on her door "Come in Jose" Josie walks through the door holding 2 pill bottles "Where are they from?"

"their lizzie's....its supposed to be a 2 month supply"

"won't she need them"

"she doesn't take them anyway" josie sits on the bed next to her "so how do we do this"

"well first i have to feed you some of my blood and then we need to down the bottles"

Hope gets a knife from under her pillow and cuts her palm "here before it heals" Josie lifts hopes hand to her mouth and drinks some of the blood

"ew is that enough? its gross"

"yeah that should be good, ok here we go" she opens both bottles and they both down the pills with water that hope had in her nightstand "lets lay down it will be comfier" or that's what josie thought she said, world is starting to get fuzzy. they lay down and josie cuddles into hope to be comfier and as the clock ticks they both take their last breaths


End file.
